Spring Child
Earthbound gods of nature and natural forces, Nymphs are as alluring as they are powerful. It is known that they are capable of procreating like other living fae, but the difficulty inherent in carrying a child to full term makes the likelyhood of their birth exeedingly rare. To carry a child, a Nymph must remain in physical form for the entire term of the pregnancy, rendering them vulnerable to dangers and weakens them significantly. This is most common among Dryads and Naiads but rarely any other type unless divine intervention commands them otherwise (as if their progeny has a higher purpose) However, if a successful birth occurs, the resulting offspring is something fantastic and surreal beyond anything Fae have seen before. Parentage Any Nymph + Any Fae Successfull Conception Rate 1/10 Frequency Exceedingly Rare Personality/Behavior Each Spring Child is as unique in behavior and personality as many races are unto one another. Each carries within them the boundless energy and joy of life passed onto them by their Nymph mothers and always strive for greatness in life as a way of showing gratitude for their existence. All are infinitely selfless, giving everything they are to the world around them and expect little in return. Description/Biology Many would describe Spring Children as the positive antithesis of Gorgons, each one surreal yet beautiful in appearance and based only partially on the fathers bloodline mixing with the Nympth mother (Nymphs are universally compatible with all Fae and can mate with any of them). Nymphs carry within them the "memory" of creation itself resulting in any number of unexpected physical features. One example is the legendary "Running Jenny" who was the offspring of a Satyr and a Dryad. After carrying the child for 6 months, she sprang forth fully formed from her mothers womb, a Satyr like shape with skin like polished wood, huge antlers of branches, multiple long vine like tails, slender legs that appeared more deer-like than goat and the power to run at incredible speeds. Another speaks of "Dergo the Mighty" who was the offspring of a Dwarf and Naiad resembling an aquatic dwarf with light blue skin, four arms and hair/beard like seaweed gifted with incredible physical strength and protected the northeastern coast from sea monsters, battling them bare handedly in the ocean depths and even able to control the tides and currents of the sea at will. Climate/Terrain Any of their Nymph parentage Territories Any of their Nymph parentage Society No true "society" of Spring Children exists to date Species Relations A Spring Child is the stuff of urban legends and great stories told around a campfire; exotic Fae able to retain a solid shape indefinitely but imbued with the unbridled forces of nature and magic coursing through their bodies. To actually see one in person always brings about feelings of awe and amazement, any fae feeling deeply honored and priviledged to see such a creature in person. While cordial and polite, Spring Children tend to be solitary by nature, having little in common with the mentality of common Fae, thinking and acting on a wavelength totally alien to anyone else. Gender Relations/Roles Spring Children rarely interact with the family or society of their non-Nymph parents but will visit their mothers frequently throughout the year to pay tribute and show appreciation for their existence. Love/Courtship Every so often, the passions of their Nymph mothers come to the surface and a Spring Child may desire the company of another. They take great care in examining potential mates, sometimes for years at a time as this is a rare occurence and when they finally choose to make themselves known to their chosen one, there are few foolish enough as to turn them down. However the feelings of love or affection are fleeting in the rapidly moving minds of the Spring Child and tend to fade shortly after coitus. Sex Spring Child virility is the stuff of every Satyr's greatest fantasies with legendary stamina and those who experienced such a thing admitting that they were no where near enough to satiate the Spring Childs sexual appetites. However all are born sterile and are incapable of procreating with other fae. Birthrights Birthrights vary greatly between each Spring Child, usually taking a single one from the fathers race and then another based on the aspect of their Nymph mother. Favored Class Whichever they choose, they dedicate themselves to it fully, although they are capable of wielding powerful magic spontaneously with no training or study. Combat Spring Folk heroes are a frequent subject of great stories, battling dark forces too powerful for any common fae, utilizing their unique gifts and magical abilities to protect the weak and the innocent. Some have even been said to be powerful enough to take on an entire army singlehandedly.